


i could make your whole world sweet (call me your queen)

by pi_xilated



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Femslash, Power Play, Sexting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_xilated/pseuds/pi_xilated
Summary: Chanmi is too eager for her own good, but Kyungsoon won't ever mind being called a Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> moved from LJ. originally written for girlexochange's second round.

~~~

Kyungsoon’s phone lights up in the middle of her Tuesday English Grammar class, distracting her from the semi-interesting lecture on inversion. It’s Chanmi - and if Kyungsoon’s honest with herself, it always is Chanmi, recently, spamming her kakao with cheesy messages and ridiculous amount of emojis and stickers. This time it’s a “ _mock test on Astrophysics today ಥ_ಥ wish me luck (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞”_ and a pouty selca, making Chanmi look like a kicked puppy. Kyungsoon does not swoon.  
_“If you studied instead of bothering me yesterday you wouldn’t be so stressed now”_ she replies, and it lasts about 20 seconds before Chanmi sends her a few lines of _“ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ”_. Kyungsoon tries really fucking hard not to giggle.

Park Chanmi. Kyungsoon’s not sure if she’s more of a hindrance or a blessing.  
The truth is, Chanmi does take most of her time lately, either by bothering her through every possible SNS or by occupying her thoughts almost every second. She’s… something else, Kyungsoon thinks, a completely new level of attraction, even though Kyungsoon tries, really tries not to give in. 

They’ve met a month ago at a party that Kyungsoon didn’t really attend, at Jonghyun’s house only to pick up Baekhee, her self-proclaimed best friend slash flatmate. She wasn’t even planning to go inside but she did, waiting in the hall, when Chanmi, already past tipsy and swaying a little on her feet stumbled out of the kitchen, spared Kyungsoon one glance and proclaimed her the most beautiful girl to ever grace the Earth. It was honestly so stupid - she was wearing sweats and an oversized stained shirt, her hair greasy and pulled in a bun and she felt more like a mouse than a goddess - it somehow made her laugh.

Kyungsoon still grins every time she thinks of the awe in the taller girl’s eyes, of the enthusiasm with which she started asking a million of questions per second, even if back then, she was taken aback. Kyungsoon’s not good with strangers, with people in general, and she wasn’t even mentally prepared to _talk_ with anyone that night, let aside get an overenthusiastic girl trying to score a date with her. Kyungsoon’s not good with loud, too, with boisterous and talkative and inquiring, and easy-going people scare her a bit. She’s not a bad person, just reserved and maybe a little bit picky, maybe a bit too harsh sometimes, maybe too quiet. She doesn’t make friends on a whim, doesn’t spend half of her day texting a girl she just met, doesn’t blush and giggle and let people be silly with her. And yet, here she is, telling Chanmi she’s gonna do well, snorting over the onslaught of sad crying stickers. Kyungsoon bites her lips, thumb hovering over a ‘send’ button, and her brows furrow before she adds a little heart emoji and quickly sends the messages before she can regret her decision. 

The professor starts handing out some problem sheets and Kyungsoon slides her phone back in her pocket. She’s got to focus on studying, she knows, but the hint of a smile doesn’t leave her face till the end of the class. 

~~~

“I’ve heard some rumours about you and Park Chanmi” says Jongdae when Kyungsoon walks into the kitchen in the flat she and Baekhee shares. Jongdae is probably here because really, when is he not.

“It’s nice to see you too, shut up” she replies. They’ve met during the freshman year when Baekhee got drunk at a welcoming party after disappearing for two hours and came back with Jongdae in tow, equally drunk, proclaiming him “her totally absolutely like really soul mate” and he became a constant fixture in their lives. Kyungsoon doesn’t _really_ care, but she couldn’t just be nice to him. Jongdae is as much of an asshole as Baekhee, and she has an image to maintain, even if he could be a real sweetheart. 

“Uhhh, someone’s feisty! So there’s really something up? Spill!” Jongdae turns in the chair to follow her movements and Kyungsoon sends him a glare, pulling out the leftover stew from the fridge. When she puts it in a pot to reheat she looks up at him and puts in enough for two people. 

“What rumours?” she sighs, hiding the anxiety. No one really knows about all the texting and talking and dates beside Baekhee so what could it be? Jongdae waggles his eyebrows. He’s so full of shit Kyungsoon still sometimes can’t believe. 

“That one famous Park Chanmi saw you on the latest Kim Jonghyun’s party and decided that you must be hers.” 

Kyungsoon, mixing the stew to not burn it, snorts and shakes her head.

“You’re insufferable, but yes, such thing did happen.”

Jongdae looks like he is waiting for continuation but Kyungsoon only checks the stew’s temperature and goes to pour some apple juice for them both. He still waits when she puts the glass before him. 

“So? What did you do? What did _she_ do? Tell me everything!”

The girl just smiles a bit, and with that mysterious smile she puts his bowl on a table and pats his shoulder. 

“It’s none of your business” she says and leaves the kitchen, intent on watching some movie before her study session. 

Jongdae’s inner gossip girl whines. 

~~~

_“The bus is late ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ how stupid ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ”_

Kyungsoon rolls her eyes after reading the message. They decided to meet up at hers today, just to hang out because Chanmi sent her tons of _“i wanna hug you i miss you let’s meet”_ texts and they both have nothing to do for tomorrow. She should be here any minute, but as Chanmi is, she’s already impatient enough to whine. 

Kyungsoon makes sure the room is clean - well, it almost always is, but she paid more attention today, rearranged the books and small accessories on the shelves and dusted off her desk. She’s not anxious, not at all, she tells herself, but who is she kidding. Chanmi makes her feel _things_ , things she has never really felt before. It’s not just that mellow fondness she felt for Junmyeon or the spikes of desire that catch her sometimes, at a party or during a night out. It is more, it’s a mix of both with something added, something strange that makes her blush when she’s alone and ignore Chanmi’s pouting when she’s there. That strange sensation that makes her both confident and self-conscious. Kyungsoon’s rather shy, normally, but she knows attraction when she sees one, she can sense when the stolen glances and quirks of lips are more than a platonic curiosity and she has learned what to do with that, how to cause more of them. She can be alluring when she wants, enticing and tempting one second and pleasantly cold the next, and she knows Chanmi wants her, _desires her._ And yet she feels at sea whenever she’s with the older girl, not knowing whether to kiss her and never leave her side or kick her out because those things are too much.

The doorbell rings five minutes later and when she opens the door the first thing she sees is Chanmi’s blinding smile and her stupid framed glasses. 

“Hi” the tall girl says. She looks like she might have run a little on the way here, her blonde-reddish hair messed up a bit and her breath laboured. Kyungsoon doesn’t smile, no, she definitely does not.

“Hey, come in.” She moves out of the way to let the girl in. Kyungsoon’s still not used to her height, still a bit shocked whenever she has to lift her head to look in her eyes. Chanmi’s almost a head taller than her, lanky and skinny as a stick, a complete opposite of Kyungsoon, and she likes to take advantage of that, tease her with shortie jokes and put her arms on Kyungsoon’s head, even though that earns her several punches to the liver. 

Chanmi takes off her shoes and puts the bag full of snacks on the floor and the moment she stands up, her arms are around the smaller girl and she’s hugging her so tight Kyungsoon’s afraid of her bones. She stiffens at first, as always, not used to so much personal contact, but then she relaxes in Chanmi’s embrace, puts her arms around the other girl’s waist carefully and lays her head on her shoulder as much as she can. Chanmi is so tall it’s not even funny. 

“I’ve missed you” the older girl sighs, nuzzling her hair a bit. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t attack so suddenly but…”

“It’s alright” Kyungsoon whispers, closes her eyes. _You can hug me all you want_ , she thinks and quickly scolds herself for that. It’s hard not to get attached with how eager Chanmi is. It’s hard to play cold when you just want to relax and let go. “Come on, you’ll crush me.”

So Chanmi does release her, but not before squeezing the last time and laughing when Kyungsoon swats at her. 

“Do I get a kiss too?” Chanmi teases and Kyungsoon just turns around with a deadpan “you wish”, not wanting to look at the older girl’s pout. 

Some minutes later they are seated on Kyungsoon’s bed with their backs to the wall, the younger’s laptop balanced precariously on their laps, watching some youtube video Chanmi declared to be “the funniest shit ever.” But Kyungsoon catches herself on watching Chanmi’s profile rather than the guy on the screen. Chanmi is really, really pretty, with big, gentle eyes and an amazing smile and Kyungsoon is happy, just a little bit, that Chanmi didn’t give up on her yet, even with how difficult she has been.  
Chanmi looks at her and her smile widens and Kyungsoon feel something in her chest constrict. Maybe she should have it checked. 

“You’re not watching” the older says, but she doesn’t sound upset, rather amused. Kyungsoon shrugs.

“Maybe it’s not as funny as you thought” she deadpans and averts her gaze. She can’t keep her composure while looking at her. It upsets her a bit. No one could ever waver Kyungsoon’s composure before. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Nah, it’s too easy, I won’t let you escape talking with me.” Chanmi winks and moves the laptop aside, instead reaching for the bowl of cookies Kyungsoon baked. “Tell me about your day.”

Kyungsoon looks at her, incredulous. 

“That’s the lamest thing to ask ever.” 

Chanmi shrugs, offering her a cookie.

“So what. I wanna know about your day, okay? I really like it when you talk, you always say so many interesting things.”

Kyungsoon does not blush. She swats at the older girl and steals the rest of her cookie. 

“I’ll poke you till you start talking” Chanmi warns and Kyungsoon glares at that.

“I’ll beat you up.”

“I’ll see you try.”

And when Chanmi doesn’t relent, just keeps on teasing and poking her arm Kyungsoon does snap and lashes out, full on wrestling mode, hands clasped tight around the older girls’ wrists. Kyungsoon snorts, because Chanmi looks ridiculous with her eyes opened so wide. 

“You little shit! How dare you! To your elder!” 

Kyungsoon laughs and shoves Chanmi on her back, but Chanmi doesn’t seem content with the role of a victim and grabs the nearest pillow, ramming it into the smaller girl, and how cheesy and cliche it is they do have a pillow fight, or really, a pillow wrestling match, Kyungsoon losing her glasses but winning in the end, seated comfortably on Chanmi’s hips, the older girl’s hands pinned to the mattress. 

“Told ya” Kyungsoon says with a smirk, her breath laboured and her hair a complete mess, but still feeling pumped up with the little adrenaline rush. Chanmi is panting, too, her glasses askew, but she’s grinning like she’s the one who won. 

“Worth it if it means I land pinned under you” she teases, her fingers flexing, trying to regain freedom.  
Kyungsoon’s not having any of it, though, just raises her brows, incredulous. 

“You like being under someone, Park? Like someone winning over you?” Kyungsoon laughs and Chanmi whines, wiggling like a little puppy. She’s so easy sometimes, so pliant and submissive and it gives Kyungsoon a kick, always had, to have someone bigger, older completely on her whim. She lets the older girl’s hands free, knows she won’t do anything sudden now, and all Chanmi does is slide them up her thighs, rest them just under the hem of her shirt. Kyungsoon feels a shudder go through her at the feeling of long, warm fingers on her skin, stroking delicately, splays one of her own hands on Chanmi’s tummy, the other one going up, adjusting her glasses. “Cat’s got your toungue?”

“You know I do” Chanmi’s voice is rough, hoarse, and she closes her eyes when Kyungsoon cards her hand through her hair, pets her gently. She almost _purrs_ when Kyungsoon scratches her nape, tilts her head back to give the younger more access. Tightens her grip on Kyungsoon’s hips and smiles, so so content. Kyungsoon is fascinated, pushes herself higher, starts rubbing circles on Chanmi’s tummy with her thumb, leans closer. Chanmi is so pretty like that, eyelashes almost resting on her cheeks colored a rosy red, lips a little open, the corners lifted, curling in a way that makes Kyungsoon want to _taste_ , to check if she can feel the smile and the pleasure on her tongue. Chanmi opens her eyes a bit when they’re only a breath away, smiles a bit brighter and licks her lips but she doesn’t lean in, doesn’t kiss her, just waits patiently. Kyungsoon closes her eyes and starts with a kiss on the corner of her mouth, barely there, barely touching, then the more lingering one, tilts her head in the right direction and fits their mouths together, so so perfect. The kiss is languid, slow and sensual, Kyungsoon licking her way into Chanmi’s mouth, one hand on her jaw holding her in place. Chanmi whimpers at the feeling of the younger girl’s tongue on hers, whines when Kyungsoon pulls back a bit to suck her lower lip between hers. It lasts for minutes, but it feels like hours has passed when they pull away, both panting and blushing and so ridiculously _happy._

“Gonna tell me about your day now?” Chanmi murmurs and Kyungsoon rolls her eyes, gets up her hips and lays next to her. And she does end up telling her, and it feels really, really nice, the way Chanmi seems to be genuinely interested in what she has to say. Kyungsoon falls just a little bit deeper. 

~~~

“So have you two fucked already?” is what welcomes Kyungsoon home after she comes back from the ice cream date Chanmi insisted on. (A date that was cheesy and terribly, horribly amazing.) Baekhee is sitting in the kitchen, her laptop on the table, playing a new Keeping up with Kardashians episode. Kyungsoon, as always, rolls her eyes.

“What, jealous?” she almost barks, sitting heavy in the chair opposite the older girl. Baekhee gasps and pauses the episode.

“So you did! And you didn’t tell me? I’m offended!” 

Kyungsoon is quiet for a moment, taking of her strapped heels (so she doesn’t feel like a midget next to Chanmi) and pinning her hair. 

“We didn’t, alright?” she sighs. “We didn’t even made out a lot, we just… kiss, and stuff.”

“And stuff?!” Baekhee asks as if she has heard wrong. “You’re together for what, like, over a month and you still didn’t…”

“We’re not together” Kyungsoon snaps, then relaxes when she sees Baekhee’s startled face. “I’m not sure what we are, but we are not together. We just… Hang out. And kiss.”

“And go on cute dates and dream about fucking each other through the day” the older girl teases, not letting Kyungsoon interrupt her again. “Please, Do, I know how you operate, you never just _kiss and stuff._ You either fuck them once or fuck them several times.” Kyungsoon doesn’t even cringe. It’s not like Baekhee’s lying. Maybe just exaggerating a tiny bit. “What’s different this time? Could it be someone captured your ice cold heart?”

Kyungsoon stills, avoiding her best friend’s eyes and Baekhee’s jaw drops.

“So you… seriously?”

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know.” Kyungsoon furrows her brows, plays with her hair tie. Sighs. Closes her eyes, then opens them again and finally, looks at Baekhee. “I seriously don’t know. I’m beginning to think that I… that she… It’s a first for me, okay?” Another sigh. “She makes me _feel things_ and it’s really…”

Baekhee is next to her in an instant, shoving her halfway off the chair and sitting down herself, her arms tight around her best friend.

“Awww, you’re really into her! I never thought the day Do Kyungsoon admits to having feelings will come.” When Kyungsoon huffs, the older girl only laughs and pats her hair. “Don’t fret your pretty little head too much and tell everything to aunt Baekhee. She will help, okay?”

And as ridiculous as Byun Baekhee is, Kyungsoon would still trust her with her life, so she does tell, about the dates and the texting and the innocent messages, about the kisses and the ambiguity and the provocations. About how she feels the desire, the passion, the urge to touch and kiss but then she sees Chanmi not smiling and all she can think about is making her happy again, worrying over what might have happened, could have happened. She talks about the hugs and heart emojis and holding hands during long subway rides. 

“I know she likes me and I think I like her too. And it’s different than all my other… _People_ …”

“Is it a good different?” Baekhee asks softly. For once her eyes are gentle and her jokester side is left to wait. These are the moments she likes best, Kyungsoon thinks and smiles weakly.

“Yeah, it’s a good different.” Baekhee squeezes her shoulder to encourage her. “I’m just scared she doesn’t… feel the same way, that she doesn’t really mean it like I read it and…”

Baekhee’s loud laugh interrupts her. 

“Oh baby girl,” she croons “Chanmi’s got it worse than you.”

~~~

“You look really pretty today” Chanmi whispers in her hair as a greeting one Saturday and Kyungsoon only smirks, self-confident. She knows she looks pretty, feels good today but it’s always nice to hear it from someone else. Especially from Chanmi.

“Thanks, puppy.” And then “You’re not so bad yourself.” after turning and giving the older girl a slow  
look. Chanmi grins maniacally, like she always does, wraps one of her hands around Kyungsoon’s wrist.

“Say, are you free tonight, pretty girl?” Kyungsoon laughs at Chanmi waggling her brows, mutters “gross” without any real heat.

“Coincidentally I am, say what?”

“My roommate is out tonight” Chanmi says and it’s really hard to misinterpret the glint in her eyes when she tightens the grip. “Thought you could come over, we could watch some movies or something.”

“Or something” Kyungsoon deadpans, then sighs at Chanmi’s smile dropping. “I guess I’d find some time for you in my busy schedule while you ask so nicely.”

“I could ask even nicer” the older girl purrs, cornering Kyungsoon against the wall, her hands automatically finding way around her waist, into her back pockets. Kyungsoon smiles, unruffled, snakes her hand up to grab Chanmi’s jaw, thumb stroking against her pouty lower lip. 

“That’s all I’m hoping for tonight” she whispers, stands on her tippy toes to give the older girl a light peck and dances out of her reach, adding “gonna text you later” and leaving the older girl a bit dizzy. Kyungsoon knows it’s a game and she knows how to play.

~~~

Surprisingly, Chanmi does not jump her the moment she opens the door. She’s perfectly polite, invites her inside and offers her a drink, laughs at Kyungsoon’s ridiculous socks choices and asks her what she wanna do. Kyungsoon can’t help but feel tense all the time, though, like she can’t help waiting, expecting a sudden move every second. 

They decide on the game of Mario Cart because Kyungsoon never played it before and Chanmi thinks it’s a disgrace. Kyungsoon loves it. Gets so into it she forgets about the insinuation from earlier today, about what they both know will happen tonight. It’s not until she wins a fourth round in a row, smiling, proud of herself does she remember, or really, is she reminded of when Chanmi kisses her suddenly, almost misses her mouth and gets too excited too fast and it’s too sloppy and clumsy but Kyungsoon loves it all the same. Climbs into Chanmi’s lap and hovers over her, tips her head back and runs a curious hand down her side. It gets heated so fast, like all their pent up frustration and attraction finally found the escape route. Chanmi gasps when she feels Kyungsoon suck on her pulse point, whines and whimpers and she’s so _loud_ , so responsive Kyungsoon gets drunk on her. Chanmi’s hands are everywhere at the same time, so impatient, wanting to touch and learn and Kyungsoon only laughs into her mouth, the skin of her collarbone, intertwines their fingers and whispers her to relax, calm down. Sneaks her hands under Chanmi’s shirt, into her hair, drags her full lips along her nape. 

“I can’t _relax,_ fuck, Kyungsoon you’re so hot” Chanmi whines, grabs at her thighs, her ass under her skirt. “I thought about it so much, about you, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoon hums with a pleased grin, sighs at the nimble fingers on her inner thighs. “Tell me baby. Tell me what you thought about.”

“You” Chanmi groans when Kyungsoon rids her of her shirt, gets an eyeful of pale chest and flat tummy and small, perky breasts under the pretty floral bra. “Your thighs around my head and your ass, Kyungsoon, you’ve got the best ass I’ve seen all my life, _fuck, yes_ ” she whimpers at the sneaky thumbs just under the band of her bra. “I want to eat you out so badly, wanted it for so long, Kyungsoon, let me please _please._ ”

Kyungsoon’s breath hitches at the desperation in Chanmi’s voice, at the sheer _need_ and she feels her panties dampen, feels her walls constrict at the thought alone. She had people really into her before but never someone like that, someone completely and utterly _wrecked_ for her. Chanmi’s panting, whispering a string of _please’_ s while her hands still wander under her skirts, skims her pussy in the lightest of touches. 

“Can I?” Chanmi asks, and her eyes are wet with desire, her lips swollen and red from all the kisses and the worrying and fuck, Kyungsoon’s has never seen someone so hot before. 

It’s like this thing, those desperate kisses and groping has unlocked something between them, like the impassable border of hiding and suppressing their desires is finally gone and Kyungsoon pulls Chanmi’s wild hair back, cups her cheeks and smiles, both warm and predatory. 

“I’d love to, baby girl” she whispers, leans in for another short, passionate kiss, much less sloppy and clumsy now, and when Chanmi, with a smile so satisfied starts to move down, hooks her fingers in the younger girl’s panties the door burst open and in stumbles Chanmi’s roommate, Sehee. 

Kyungsoon’s afraids she’s gonna die of frustration.

As it comes out, Sehee was supposed to stay with her boyfriend, but they had a fight, a huge one, apparently, as the girl came back pretty shaken, and if Kyungsoon believed Chanmi, Sehee never executed enough emotion to even crack a smile. She seemed surprised, too, and apologised for interrupting before completely bursting into tears, and as much as they wanted to continue, they were more important things to do now.

After some rounds of comforting talks and more comforting food Kyungsoon decides it is late enough to head home, a worried Chanmi on her feet. 

“Sorry for Sehee, I didn’t know she would…” the older girl awkwardly plays with her hair, watching Kyungsoon tie her shoelaces and gather all her stuff. Sehee’s already sleeping, exhausted from all the crying. 

“It’s okay, puppy, don’t worry too much” Kyungsoon smiles warmly, not wanting to show any of her disappointment. It wasn’t her fault, really. “Go to sleep, you have another test on Monday, right?”

“Yeah” Chanmi replies, shuts her eyes for a second. Tries to hide her yawn. “You sure you’re gonna be safe?”

Kyungsoon rolls her eyes.

“Must I remind you you insisted on calling me a cab?” When she’s all set, wrapped in her light coat, her bag at the ready, she pulls the older girl closer. “Come here, baby girl.”

“Who’s a baby here, I’m older” Chanmi mutters, but it quiets quickly, their lips meeting in yet another kiss, this time slower and calmer, less passion and more of that fuzzy feeling Kyungsoon sometimes gets in her chest when Chanmi smiles. It’s hard to part, like after tonight they feel the constant need to touch, just a little more, kiss a little longer, get a little closer. It takes them another 5 minutes of languid kisses and silly laughs before Kyungsoon eventually leaves, promising to text Chanmi when she’s home safe. 

When she goes to sleep an hour later she’s not sure if she wants to think about the searing hot hands around her thighs or the warm smiles etched into the skin of her neck more. 

~~~

Kyungsoon’s in the middle of reading when she gets the first message. 

It’s innocent enough, a simple _“I can’t stop thinking about you”,_ and a few days has passed since the intense make out session so Kyungsoon’s instinct are dampened. She writes back a _“You wanna meet?”_ and comes back to the chapter she’s currently reading. 

What she gets in response baffles her enough to leave the book aside. 

_“Can’t stop thinking about Saturday.”_

_“What do you think about?”_

_“Does the answer to my offer’s still the same?”_

Kyungsoon shudders, remembering the offer, as Chanmi kindly put it. The book lies forgotten while she makes herself comfortable on her bed, thinks about Chanmi’s face while she pleaded her…

_“Please remind me of the offer, baby girl.”_

She waits, impatient, curious as to what this will lead to. They were bolder, these last few days, yes, but this wasn’t what Kyungsoon expected, Chanmi being so obvious…

_“You little tease.”_

And then another.

_“Can’t stop thinking about me between your thighs. Fuck, I’d kill for you to let me eat you out.”_

Kyungsoon’s breath hitches, her left hand, resting on her belly, creeps lower, fingers grazing the skin beneath her short’s waistband.

_“Tell me more, baby girl. Tell me what would you do.”_

_“I’d tease you through your panties, wait till they soak. Kiss and mark your thighs, fuck, they’re so thick, I love them so much.”_

Kyungsoon’s hand creeps even lower.

_“What if I get impatient?”_

_“I’d let you pull my hair. Wait till you tell me what you wanted, let you guide my head where you want it. Lick you through your panties, then take them off.”_

_“Fuck, I’d make you so wet, I promise. I’d lick you clean so good, eat you out like the best dessert I’ve ever tasted.”_

Kyungsoon moans, imagines Chanmi’s long, lanky body, pliant and obeying. Her big, pretty eyes all wet, pleading, pouty lips pursed around her clit, fingers digging into her thighs…

_“Fuck, Chanmi, you’re such a good girl.”_

_“Yes, yes, I wanna be your good girl. Wanna make you feel so good, come so hard. I’m so wet just thinking about you. Want you to ride my face till I can’t breathe.”_

And with that comes a short video, Chanmi’s long fingers moving frantically inside her panties, her moaning and little hiccuping sounds, so hot, so so _so hot, Kyungsoon, yes yes yes please I’m so close._ And then another, shakier, a few choked off moans of her name and a loud shout paired with a full body shudder, hips jerking up.

A video of Chanmi _coming to the image of eating Kyungsoon out._

 _Fuck,_ Kyungsoon thinks, _fuck, I’m so screwed_ when she gets out of the first shock, dials Chanmi’s number and sneakes her hand into her own panties.

“Baby girl,” she rasps, fingers already circling her clit “talk to me, baby, _fuck, Chanmi.”_

And Chanmi does, talks her through one of the best orgasms of her life, tells her about how beautiful she is and how gorgeous, how hot she looks like panting, smirking, ordering Chanmi around, how she loves her thighs and her boobs and her eyes and _god, Kyungsoon, my goddess, my queen_ and all Kyungsoon can say is _yes yes yes yes yes call me your queen, baby girl._

~~~

It could be awkward, but it isn’t.  
After they come off their high Chanmi starts giggling, albeit nervously, and asks her in a small voice if she liked it. Kyungsoon, incredulous, laughs even louder and tells her how amazing she was, how she loved it so, so much, _don’t worry, baby girl, I told you not to worry._ And then, like nothing has happened they just start _talking,_ like every other day and Kyungsoon is both ridiculously surprised and ridiculously happy. This wasn’t what she expected to ever feel, to be so comfortable with another person, to listen to their hitched breaths and moans one second and ask them about their day with a warm smile the second. 

She’s so so happy she can’t quite hold back the loud, cheery laugh, interrupting Chanmi in the middle of a sentence, but when the older girl asks what’s up she only says _nothing. “I’m just happy, baby girl”_ she hums and tells her to continue about the weird guy she had to serve at work. 

~~~

Next week they meet up for a movie night at her and Baekhee’s apartment, Jongdae and Chanmi and Jongin, Jongdae’s cousin that Baekhee probably likes a bit too much. Sprawled comfortably over the sofa and the floor, they are watching the new _Avengers_ movie and she should probably be excited, but it’s, honestly, a bit dull. Chanmi seems to think so, too, as she wraps around her, hides her face in the crook of Kyungsoon’s neck and whispers stupid commentary there, making her giggle and slap her thigh to _stop, I am watching!_

“No you’re not” Chanmi mumbles with a smile , then pulls her closer into her side, blows a raspberry on her neck. Stills and relaxes when Kyungsoon starts petting her hair, scratching her skull, crinkles her eyes like a content little puppy. 

“You think how long it’s gonna take Baekhee to debauch that poor little guy?” Chanmi hums, lands her eyes on Kyungsoon’s best friend, seated next to Jongin, full on in her flirtation mode. Kyungsoon squints. 

“I give him two weeks.”

“Mhhh, you think he’s that good? I think he will run away in a week…”

“Are you two lovebirds gonna fucking talk all the time?” Jongdae snaps, throws a pillow at them from his seat on the floor, movie immediately forgotten. Baekhee perks up, too, a mischievous smile on her lips. 

“Oh I’m sure they would love to do more than just fucking talk” she starts and Kyungsoon, on instinct, moves to hit her on the arm but there’s Chanmi and Jongin in her way, and so Baekhee gets away, this time, continues “You two are so girlfriends, all lovely-dovey and…”

Kyungsoon lashes out, again, starts with “We are not…!” but Chanmi holds her in place. 

“We are not girlfriends!” she shrieks and suddenly, Chanmi’s grip get a little lighter, just for a second, and when Kyungsoon looks at her, the look on her face is kind of… Disappointed? She stills, taken aback, not sure how to react at that. “I mean… We’re… I…”

“Yeah, whatever” Baekhee just shrugs, goes back to the movie. Jongin looks at them a bit longer, curiosity dancing in his eyes, but averts his gaze when Kyungsoon looks at him too. Chanmi is still pressed to her side, her head on her shoulder, but she’s quiet, not moving an inch. Kyungsoon wants to apologise, to say it’s not what she meant but… what did she really mean? They’re not girlfriends, not together, never really talked about it, even if Kyungsoon was thinking about it daily. What are they? Friends? Dating? She doesn’t know, doesn’t know what Chanmi thinks about that, doesn’t know what the older girl wants… 

“Sorry” she mumbles, gets away from Chanmi’s grip and the couch, hides in the kitchen to drink and maybe calm down a little. She’s on her second glass of water when Chanmi enters the kitchen, too, closes the door. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks, soft, approaches her slowly, not touching. Kyungsoon gulps.

“Nothing, it’s just…” she sighs, fingers trembling. This wasn’t what she imagined this conversation to be. 

She’s scared, scared what Chanmi will say, because what if she’s not, if she doesn’t want any of that, really, Kyungsoon’s so scared. “I’ve been… thinking. About all that.” She makes a vague hand gesture, places the glass on the counter behind her. Chanmi is still so quiet, so soft.

“Ah, that…” she whispers, hangs her head down. When she looks up again, there’s determination in her eyes, the kind of heat Kyungsoon has never seen before, or maybe just never noticed. “Kyungsoon, listen, I know we never really talks about it but I think it’s time and I just want you to know…”

“I like you.”

Chanmi’s eyes widen. Kyungsoon fiddles with her thumbs, avoids her face. Bites her lower lip, her gaze fixated on their feet. 

“What?” Chanmi whispers, sounds awed. Kyungsoon’s cheeks color.

“I like you” she says again, louder, more pronounced. Raises her eyes, afraid what she will find on  
Chanmi’s face. Rejection? An awkward, “what the fuck” smile? But before she can notice anything, she’s swept into a hug, tight, bone-crushing hug and Chanmi, with her much bigger body envelops her completely and fucking giggles in her hair. 

“Does it mean you wanna be girlfriends?” she whispers, giddy like a child, and Kyungsoon can’t fucking _believe_ in what’s happening because Chanmi? Just asked her to? She pulls back, looks up, and the look of utter _adoration_ on Chanmi’s face is almost unbearable.

“You stupid oversized puppy, of course I wanna be girlfriends” she mumbles, tries to hide the smile threatening to break on her face. “Though I don’t even know why, you’re so dumb I sometimes can’t believe it.”

Chanmi grins even wider, her eyes squint in that stupid, endearing way and she pulls her in again, leaves a big, wet smacking kiss on her lips. 

“I like you too, Kyungsoon-ah” she laughs, and Kyungsoon hides her face in her hands, embarrassed but so, so in love. 

They come back to the living room holding hands, sit down like nothing really happened, but Kyungsoon can see Jongdae’s wide grin and Baekhee’s smug face and as much as she wants to hit them, all she really feels is an overwhelming fondness. She never expected to have so many good people around here, and yet here she is, with a really great, asshole friends and her girlfriend, the prettiest, dumbest little puppy she could hope for. 

“So, about that eating out thing…” she leans into Chanmi, whispers into her ear and smirks when the older girl shudders, throws her a half-lidded stare. Oh, it’s going to be so, so great from now on.

~~~

They barely meet the next couple of days, both too busy with university and their respective jobs. Chanmi gets grumpy, sends her a million of pouty selcas and whines through texts that she wants to see her so so much. Kyungsoon thinks it’s cute and endearing but she misses Chanmi, too, feels oddly hollow and lonely after not seeing her girlfriend for such a long time.

_Girlfriend._

She still giggles when she thinks of that word sometimes.

They find time, eventually, on Sunday, and Kyungsoon would like for it to be cute and innocent and just a regular meeting but she’s so, so worked up. She gets ridiculous before her period, ridiculously horny and Chanmi doesn’t help, teases her through texts with things both cheesy and hot, calls her _Queen_ and talks about drowning between her thighs and Kyungsoon just purely _wants._

So when she opens the door to her apartment yet again, Baekhee out on a date with Jongin, and sees Chanmi in shortshortshort shorts, a teasing grin already on her lips, first thing she does is grab her by her shirt and crash their mouths together in a kiss so needy she whimpers from the touch. The door closes and she presses Chanmi against it, yanks her lower and almost melts into her with how close she is. The older girl is surprised only for a moment, responds eagerly and wraps her long arms around her waist, under her skirt. She trails her lips lower, scrapes her teeth at Chanmi’s neck, squeezes her butt. Laughs, almost delirious, at how Chanmi bangs her head on the door, pulls away only an inch.

“Hi” she whispers, trails her eyes over her girlfriend’s face, stops at her full, red lips, all poofy already. 

“Hi, you monster” she replies and it’s all they need before crashing together again. Shoes and backpack abandoned in the corridor, Kyungsoon leads Chanmi to her bedroom, rids her of the bright blue tshirt and the offending shorts. 

They would love to take it slow, to map their bodies, all lingering touches and exploring kisses but they are both too pent up, too impatient to tease. Kyungsoon lets Chanmi lead for a while, lets her between her thighs and Chanmi is all too eager, too happy to finally fulfill her desires. 

“Fuck, baby girl, _fuck yes yes_ ” she whimpers when Chanmi’s nose deep in her, full lips pursed around her clit, two of her long fingers inside her, fucking her so so so good and she’s not sure who’s enjoying it more because Chanmi, Chanmi acts like she’s the best fucking thing she has ever tasted, whines and moans and licks so hard, her hips jerking against the bed. Kyungsoon feels like a goddess with the way Chanmi _worships_ her, and when she comes, it’s the best fucking orgasm she has ever had, trembling and moaning so so loud, _Chanmi, baby yes so close yes I’m coming baby you’re so good,_ and she feels like she blacks out for a moment, overwhelmed with pleasure pulsing through her body. Chanmi is over her in an instant, kissing her with slick slick lips and drags her hand to her own underwear, all soaked, trembling, _begging her_ for help, and Kyungsoon does, fucks two of her fingers inside her and rubs her clit in a way that makes her come in less than a minute, so loud and so needy. She shakes so hard afterwards Kyungsoon holds her close, pets her hair until Chanmi’s able to move, to pull her head up and kiss her so hard it makes Kyungsoon tremble with the last shocks of bliss. 

“Can we do this, like, forever?” Chanmi rasps, her voice so low and scratchy and Kyungsoon laughs, circles her hips with her thighs, hums into her mouth. 

“Whenever you want, baby girl.” 

“ I want now” Chanmi suddenly flips them over, pulls her on top, one of her hands trailing its way up to her breasts. “You said something about wanting to fuck me so hard I’ll cry, hm?”

Kyungsoon smirks. Oh, she doesn’t know what she gets herself into.

~~~

_“Kyungsoon-ah ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ”_

_“What’s up, baby girl?”_

_“I love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ﾟ+｡:.ﾟ”_

Kyungsoon does not blush at all.


End file.
